


【蕉橙/论坛体】［水］震惊！我们领队居然和隔壁领队有一腿！

by Amorrd



Series: 将错就错及其后续 [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: #万万没想到这个系列还有三#《情难自禁》中提到的那个帖子#灵感来自zwes 小可爱在老福特评论区提到的想看这个帖子ovo#OOC有（土下座道歉）
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta & Takatsukasa Mai, Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito, Kumon Kaito&Zack
Series: 将错就错及其后续 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885516
Kudos: 2





	【蕉橙/论坛体】［水］震惊！我们领队居然和隔壁领队有一腿！

  
**沢芽市匿名论坛＞Inves Game区**

**［水］震惊！我们领队居然和隔壁领队有一腿！**  
X月X日 标题二次编辑：（马甲已经被扒得差不多，是戒斗和纮汰没有错） 

#1 LZ   
RT，惊得当场就结巴了   
我们领队和隔壁领队之前人间蒸发几个月，回来的时候关系突飞猛进。我们领队是个好人，但是很多人都不信，楼主在他的人际交往方面说实话操碎了心。隔壁领队虽然是领队，但是脾气很好， ~~也只有我们领队闲的没事呛他了 。~~所以看他们关系变好楼主作为领队多年好友实属欣慰   
结果今天吃到惊天大瓜，我们领队和隔壁领队的关系居然是这种意义的突飞♂猛进。他们俩人间蒸发这段时间到底做什么去了，去荷兰度蜜月吗？？？？   
#2   
在Inves Game区你甚至可以水家长里短   
#3   
又到了我最喜欢的扒马甲时刻   
#4   
我已经知道是谁了   
不过LZ隔壁那人不是领队吧   
（本层已删除）   
（本层已恢复）   
#5 LZ   
回复4楼：隔壁那人其实一直在行领队之实，我是这么觉得的   
~~而且这么打码也算混淆视听，被扒出来我就完了~~  
#6 （4）   
回复5楼：有道理，我去删楼   
#7   
LZ瓜有锤吗？没有不要听风就是雨   
#8   
领队恋情当面裸奔？想一想那个画面，如果是我们领队我可能当场窒息   
#9   
草，4哥和楼主进行了什么不可告人的交易   
我比较好奇楼主在队里是什么职位，底层人员就该干嘛干嘛吧领队感情用不到你操心   
#10   
回复9楼：如果是副队或者会计什么的怎么办   
#11 （9）   
回复10楼：把领队沉塘吧   
#12   
9哥人间真实   
#13   
沢芽市女性领队一只手能数过来，到底是谁啊   
#14   
楼主都打码了估计一开始就没指望我们解码   
隔空支持7哥，楼主有锤么   
#15 LZ   
楼主算是领队左右手，惨遭当面裸奔   
扔锤的是隔壁队员，隔壁队员对隔壁领队来说是弟弟一样的存在，虽然楼主和他合不来。   
隔壁队员是来找我们领队撕逼的，本来想找我们领队茬，结果被我们领队气到了 ~~我们领队说话真的很气人~~ 结果口不择言「XX不喜欢xx（女）难道喜欢你吗！！」   
然后我们领队不、说、话   
  
二次编辑：补充一下以我们领队的性格他不说话百分之百就是肯定了  
#16   
这他妈是默认了吧？？？？？被对手骑到脸上还被动裸奔我要是楼主先杀领队再自杀   
#17   
地上的领队不说话，隔壁的队友笑哈哈？   
#18   
隔壁哪个队啊那么狂，从楼主的话来看上门吵架了吧这是，神经病吧。隔壁难道是Baron？   
#19   
我先来排除一个：铠武   
#20   
Baron +1   
驱纹戒斗强归强行事作风真是让人不喜   
#21   
不是你们为啥都认为楼主领队不说话是默认啊，万一人家高贵冷艳懒得搭理隔壁弟弟呢   
#22   
隔壁弟弟是什么称呼xswl   
#23 LZ   
回复21楼：我们领队的性格他不说话百分之百就是肯定了，都不算默认   
  
我把这句话二次编辑在上面了不好意思   
#24   
我比较好奇的是隔壁弟弟上门吵架作为领队左右手的楼主没把他轰出去？   
#25   
我觉得从楼主首楼发言来看他们领队应该是厕所里的石头又臭又硬，本来可以solo结果对方使出自杀攻击打了楼主和领队措手不及   
#26   
25哥所言甚是精辟   
#27   
话说隔壁弟弟这么一搞他们领队也被动裸奔了吧 ~~还被楼主作为水贴吐槽到Inves Game区，想想真是tcl~~  
#28   
~~隔壁领队继被动裸奔之后又惨遭被动围观~~  
#29   
隔壁领队知道自己被人卖了吗   
#30 LZ   
回复29楼：应该不知道，这事知道的只有我们队当时在场的几个和隔壁弟弟 隔壁弟弟到底什么魔性称呼   
#31   
等等我发现了盲点 

> 结果口不择言「XX不喜欢xx（女）难道喜欢你吗！！」 

  
？？？？XX（隔壁领队）性别？？？？？   
XX领队是拉拉？？？？？   
#32   
卧槽，水都喷出来了   
隔壁领队和楼主领队阿姆斯特丹度蜜月结果被掰直了？？？   
#33   
~~为什么你们都默认是去度蜜月了~~  
楼主领队有点厉害啊   
#34   
~~说好的荷兰怎么细致到阿姆斯特丹~~  
为什么就不能楼主领队是女的，小三上位，多刺激（年 度 大 戏）   
#35   
回复34楼：楼上醒醒，楼主领队都厕所石头了哪个女孩子能用这种形容词形容 ~~最绝的是楼主还没有否认~~  
#36   
点进来笑到在世界树塔劈一字马   
为啥就不能俩人都是女的或者俩人都是男的   
#37 LZ   
回复36楼：……   
#38   
？？？   
#39   
？？？？？   
#40   
？？？？？？？？   
#41 （36）   
卧——————槽——————   
不会是真的吧！！！！！这他妈！！！！！！   
沢芽市年度大戏啊！！！！   
#42   
这贴收藏了，先占个好位置   
  
二次编辑：解码后再看一次前几楼头都他妈要笑掉了   
#43   
我赌是两个男人，毕竟我市盛产 ~~单身 ~~男性领队   
#44   
楼上闭嘴啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈   
#45   
楼主呢？楼主出来给个准信  
#46 LZ   
……我们领队和隔壁领队都是男的   
#47   
~~怪不得去阿姆斯特丹度蜜月~~  
#48   
完了，一男一女（或者两个女的）范围还小一点，都是臭男人简直大海捞针   
#49   
我们不是已经锁定了挑事的是Baron吗   
以Baron为圆心以得罪人为半径画圆   
#50   
回复49楼：你是想把整个沢芽市包含进去   
#51   
你以Baron为圆心就等于锁定了整个沢芽市舞队   
#52 

> 隔壁那人其实一直在行领队之实 

  
Zack吗？挑事的？   
#53   
回复52楼：Peko还差不多，Zack是他们队唯一的正常人   
#54   
回复53楼： ~~Zack正常不代表驱纹戒斗正常，君要臣死臣不得不死~~  
#55   
回复54楼： ~~ 草你说的好有道理~~  
#56   
那这个 

> 「XX不喜欢xx（女）难道喜欢你吗！！」 

  
怎么解码   
#57   
XX驱纹戒斗无疑了吧，符合男人√   
#58   
xx（女）是谁   
他们Baron不是和尚庙吗   
#59   
呃，高司舞？   
#60   
？   
咋还扯到铠武了？   
#61   
送铠武出……惹，我怎么觉得以Baron的神经病找铠武茬再正常不过   
#62   
角居裕也和葛叶纮汰做了什么孽整天被Baron Battle   
#63   
不是 

> 扔锤的是隔壁队员，隔壁队员对隔壁领队来说是弟弟一样的存在，虽然楼主和他合不来 

  
**Zack是驱纹戒斗弟弟一样的存在是你们疯了还是我疯了！！！！！**  
#64 LZ   
……   
…………   
你们是怎么往这方面想的！！！   
不是Baron挑的事！！！！！   
你们这么说是想我死吗！！！！！   
  
二次编辑：这个贴要是给戒斗看我可能都看不见明天的太阳   
#65   
铠武队员浮上来默默地给Baron洗一句   
我们岁月静好，Baron真没来找茬   
#66   
又回到最初的起点   
#67   
我是真的很想知道咱们市哪两个队联姻了 ~~ 这样我就能公开嘲笑他们地下恋情被扒得底裤都没~~  
#68   
楼上醒醒你连被扒底裤的机会都没有  
#69 （67）  
要什么女朋友，舞蹈室的地砖它不好看吗   
再不济我还有左手和右手啊！  
#70   
你说你市劲舞团一个两个高颜值怎么就都是单身狗呢  
母胎solo，母胎solo（邓布利多摇头.GIF）  
#71   
这不是脸的问题，这是脑子的问题，我常常觉得我市单身狗一起唱单身狗之歌能成为千古奇景  
话说楼主，我们解码哪里有对的地方吗   
#72 LZ   
没有女朋友的楼主被楼上痛击  
xx（女）是高司舞是对的  
#73   
卧槽   
这是楼主领队→隔壁领队→高司舞的混乱关系？   
#74   
活的弯爱直？？？？   
最后还成功了？？？？？   
#75   
谁他妈还记得这里是Inves Game专区   
#76   
~~没有Battle的时候大家都靠水贴过活难道不是常识吗 ~~  
#77   
回复75楼：怎么看隔壁领队都是双   
#78   
那个铠武队员呢，有瓜吗   
#79 铠武NPC   
我在我在   
没有什么瓜啊，我倒是也挺意外的，还有外队的暗恋我们舞？   
#80   
回复79楼：很正常吧，很多人结婚不也是选了其他工作的   
#81   
我比较好奇「人间蒸发」这四个字什么意思   
#82 LZ   
回复81楼：他们消失了一段时间，几个月后回来就搞在一起了真是各种意义上的心碎  
#83   
楼主太惨了   
~~所以楼主领队到底是谁我现在抓心挠肝~~  
#84   
……我知道是谁了   
对个暗号：🍌🍊？   
#85 LZ   
回复84楼：√   
#86 （84）   
回复85楼：……楼主领队是🍌？？？   
#87 LZ   
回复86楼：……√   
#88 （84）   
回复87楼：隔壁弟弟是谁？🐭还是🍇？   
#89 LZ   
回复88楼：🍇   
#89   
卧槽真的假的   
#90   
🍇找🍌茬？   
他又做啥了啊，我记得🍇挺好一小孩   
#91   
？？？？？我少看了十页？？？怎么突然用Emoji聊起了天？？？   
#92   
我也明白了   
这么说🍊确实符合楼主描述啊，只是隔壁弟弟出人意料并没有往那边去想   
……   
等会？！？！！！！！！！   
他们俩人间蒸发几个月后搞到了一起？？？！！！！！   
#93   
我仿佛点开的不是一个水贴而是一个卖水果贴   
#94   
LZ，你是胡桃吗   
#95 LZ   
回复94楼：是   
#96   
……太惨了   
知道楼主是谁之后觉得更惨了   
#97   
？？？能不能不要打哑谜了我好好奇啊   
#98 江户川道尔   
关键词 **［领队级别人物］  
［一起人间蒸发几个月］   
［高司舞］ **  
够详细了，楼主对领队的形容很贴切，只是被人骑脸过于魔幻所以一开始没往那边想   
#99   
我一时不知道该震惊🍌被🍇追上门骂还是该震惊🍌🍊搞到了一起   
#100   
我要是🍇我也得崩溃   
~~几个月不见的大哥突然弯了相方之前还骑过我家脸~~  
#101   
我要是楼主我也得崩溃   
相比之下来Inves Game区发个水贴吐槽只能说楼主心态还没有崩   
真不愧是🍌左右手   
#103   
你们在说嘛，我是真的不懂   
#104   
卧槽，太魔幻了，太魔幻了我的妈诶   
🍌🍊出柜我的天啊   
他们俩几个月前不还你死我活   
人间蒸发这几个月到底发生了什么啊   
~~难道真的去阿姆斯特丹了 ~~  
#105   
~~可能证都扯了~~  
#106   
~~几个月过去都够办婚礼了 ~~  
#107   
~~草你们不要说了我脑子里都有画面了 ~~  
#108 LZ   
回复104楼：所以你知道我为什么当场结巴了吧   
世界观受到核打击   
#109   
抚摸楼主   
这谁能往♂想啊   
我以为你们是兄弟结果你告诉我是夫妻？   
#110   
109哥成功让我在会议上笑出驴叫   
#111   
谁追的谁 @LZ   
#112 LZ   
回复111楼：不知道，🍌没说   
我不想知道这个，真的   
我现在只关心怎么写软文让🍌合理出柜   
#113   
tcl   
#114   
怪不得发到Inves Game区   
腥风血雨   
#115   
往LGBTQ平权那边靠？   
#116   
拉倒吧，就🍌那个臭脾气鬼才信   
#117 （115）   
回复116楼：我不是相信🍌 鬼才会信 我相信的是楼主写软文的能力   
毕竟唯一正常人   
#118   
🍊怎么办   
被动裸奔被动围观之后再来个被动登报？   
做个人吧诸位   
#119   
说是素人呗，🍊不是退了 虽然我们都知道和没退没区别  
#120   
怪不得楼主说是行领队之实   
这么说🍊还真没错   
#121   
我可能是本楼唯一一个没看懂Emoji但是吃瓜吃的津津有味的人   
#122   
回复121楼：我也是（。）   
#123   
我也……   
#124 震惊潜水艇   
？？？？？？？？？？？   
戒斗和纮汰？？！！！！！！！   
#125 LZ   
地铁老爷爷看手机.jpg   
#126   
124楼是谁，铠武还是Baron的   
@铠武NPC 是你吗   
#127 🐭   
回复126楼：那是我之前的固马！！！   
我从Emoji出现开始就是傻的哪有空发言啊！！！！   
  
Zack你辛苦了   
撑到120多楼   
#128 LZ   
回复127楼：命苦   
#129 震惊潜水艇   
……我是高司舞   
#130   
……   
#131   
…………   
#132 LZ   
回复129楼：……要不要我们出去约个饭什么的来商量一下怎么写软文   
#133   
领队和领队的出柜让Baron和铠武冰释前嫌并共同焦头烂额   
#134   
为什么   
明明是两个领队的握手言和   
明明是人间蒸发几个月后的回归   
两件快乐的事交织在一起   
为什么会变成现在这样呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈   
#135   
楼主都在论坛发帖了还要写软文吗   
该知道的都知道了吧   
#136   
回复135楼：睁眼看世界谢谢   
舞队表演靠路人盘   
路人不要你觉得，要我觉得   
#137 震惊潜水艇   
我就说这一阵纮汰也好阿实也好情绪都不对   
原来纮汰是谈恋爱阿实是撞破纮汰谈恋爱？？？   
为什么没有一个人告诉我？？？   
#138 LZ   
回复137楼：我也是刚知道的   
如果不是吴岛光实过来 骑脸还有自爆 我也不知道   
戒斗好像不太想让我们知道   
#139   
所以楼主你就把这事发Inves Game区让所有舞队都知道了   
#140   
xswl   
#141 震惊潜水艇   
这有什么不能和我说的？！！！！！！   
**纮汰抹不开面子就算了，戒斗还有抹不开面子的时候？？？？！！！！**  
#142   
为什么后半句要加粗啊哈哈哈哈  
#143 LZ   
回复141楼：虽然我很想说戒斗有他自己的考量   
~~但是我觉得这事他是真没考量，可能想和纮汰过地下恋情吧。~~ 他好歹让我有个心理准备，我现在心好累   
#144   
资深单身狗了还玩什么地下恋情   
他是高中生吗   
#145   
🍌要是能让我们猜透他的脑回路就不是🍌了   
#146   
145哥不要再玩Emoji了www   
#147 震惊潜水艇   
**我要去找戒斗谈谈**  
他是什么意思，和我们纮汰在一起不打算公开是吗，公开还要Zack你扒马甲？？他打算不负责任？？  
#148   
重点是这个？？？？舞姐你真不打算问问他们人间蒸发干啥了？？？？？   
我好好奇啊！！！！！   
#149   
@LZ   
楼主快去问问🍌啊！！！   
是什么样的人间蒸发才让他们从对手变成♂♂♂啊！！！！   
#150   
是万能的荷兰   
  
FIN.   
  
编不下去了_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
